


Sparkly Stuff

by accio_spaceman



Category: Assassins - Sondheim/Weidman, Spies of Warsaw (TV), Tatennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tatennant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_spaceman/pseuds/accio_spaceman
Summary: Written for a prompt from "otpblr" on Tumblr.Special thanks to "thenoblelark" on Tumblr for letting me borrow Sara Jane and Jean-Francois.





	Sparkly Stuff

Leaving the path, the pair scrabbled over the fallen branches, pushing their way through foliage.

“I didn’t mean to trip the alarm!”

“Always the sparkly stuff, isn’t it, you can never just leave it alone…”

“They shouldn’t put it so close if they don’t want people to touch!”

They ran for another ten minutes before Jean-Francois pulled her down behind a bush.

“Oomph! A little warning next time would be nice?”

“Sorry.” He muttered, fixing his eyes on an invisible spot between the trees they’d just squeezed between.

They sat in silence for a minute, listening to the sounds of the guards fading away.

“Jean, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”

“Is this really the time?”

“Yes, ‘cos if I don’t say it now… Jean, you know I’m not very get at this sort of thing, but I thought, well…” Sara-Jane paused to suck in a deep breathe, reaching her hand into her inside coat pocket and pulling out a small, palm size box.

“If you want to, we could maybe…” She opened the box and nudged Jean-Francois gently.

He looked at her sharply, glancing down for only a split second before snapping back to his post. He paused. He looked down again.

“Oh my- Jane, you didn’t steal those did you?”

Sara Jane smacked his arm with her free hand, careful not to push him too hard lest he fall and give away their position.

“Focus!”

“Sorry, right, um, wait, what were you saying?”

“Look if you don’t want to-“

“-No, no I just… Jane, my love, where is this coming from? I thought you didn’t want to, you know, go the ‘conventional route’? You always said it was ‘giving into societal pressures’?”

“I didn’t! I’ve always hated the idea of all that soppy stuff! But with you, I just… It’s not like that. We know what we are, we don’t need to rings,” she gestured to the box, the diamonds sparkling in the light, “or roses, or even words, but I think it’s because of that… Because of that that I want it. I want to marry you, Jean-Francois Mercier.”

“Jane, I…”

“WE FOUND THEM!” A voice shouted from the right.

“RUN!” They said in unison, hands clasping together over the ring box as they leapt up.


End file.
